youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:Loquendo GTA 4 San Andreas (on rage engine) Cap 3 HD
Descripción Finalizando las clases, les traigo el Capítulo 3!!! Curiosamente el 1 se subió a principio de clases (argentina), el 2 a mitad de año y éste a final de clases :D Lista de reproducción de la serie: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE2CC6FCA79331F66 Página de Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/YoMartinProductions Sinopsis: CJ casi se quiere matar por ver la mounstruosidad que vió en su calle Groove Street, así que quiere llegar al fondo de este asunto pero solo tiene un lugar donde le podrían decir. Mientras, en Liberty City, Jacob final y trágicamente es arrestado. No se sabe cuánto es la fianza ni por cuanto tiempo. (PUEDE QUE TE TOPES CON COSAS QUE TODAVÍA NO QUIERAS SABER, RECOMIENDO TERMINAR DEL VER EL VIDEO PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO) Música utilizada Kevin Macleod - Gagool (00:22 - 5:43) Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST - The Red Ribbon Army (5:47 - 8:38) Kevin Macleod - The Snow Queen (8:39 - 10:39) Marilyn Manson - Resident Evil Main Theme (10:55 - 21:55) GTA San Andreas Theme Song on Keyboard (22:30 - 25:07) Push It To The Limit (Scarface) - Paul Engemann (25:50 - 26:09) Kevin Macleod - Breakdown (26:30 - 27:38) Kevin Macleod - Bass Walker (28:27 - 28:49) Kevin MacLeod ~ The Path of the Goblin King (29:01 - 29:51) The Boggs - Arm In Arm (Shy Child Remix) (31:50 - 32:50) Mods usados: GTA SA: Cleo 3 y 4 Skin selector Niko Bellic skin mod Mod S0beit 3.5 Dyom v7 Sacamhack Enb Series Configurator For GTA SA skin de lauxer by thenico200ig Misterix Mod GTA 4ni to SA Gangnam Style Mod *Lo que usé para que cj se siente fue un cleo modificado por mí, no hay descarga. GTA IV: GTA IV: San Andreas BETA 3 : World Enhancement Parche oficial 1.0.7.0 de GTA IV Parche oficial 1.1.2.0 de EFLC Simple native Trainer 6.4 Project oblivion (Te viene con el GTA IV: San andreas Beta 3) GTA III Rage Classic Beta (Add-on para GTA IV:San Andreas Beta 3) Mod de Carl Johnson Para GTA IV Con/Sin expresiones faciales: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI8FfkY12Ig Programas usados: Sony Vegas Movie Studio Platinum 9 Sony Vegas Pro 11 Camtasia Studio 6 MEd for GTA SA Cleo Library 3 Sanny Builder 3 Audacity 1.3 Beta Loquendo TTS 6.5 Loquendo TTS 7 Text Aloud Fraps 3.5.5 Download Helper para Firefox Free Video Converter Curiosidades: *Este es y seguramente SERÁ el capítulo más largo de toda la serie. Si su historia la hubiese dividido entre el cap 3 y 4, no sabría qué más ponerle al cap 4 ya que me gustó el final que tuvo este video y no se lo cambiaría. Incluso le hubiera puesto un par mas de cosas pero la verdad ya era demasiado con la duracion jaja *Se usaron 3 pc's diferentes para este video, y el video se hubiera atrasado más si hubiera faltado alguna de las 3 *Si ves un signo re Rockstar Games abajo a la izquierda del video, significa que usé la/s Pcs anterior/es para esa parte *En la comisaría de LC no se puede ni guardar secuencias, sacar el celular, ni pausar el juego :O *Sony vegas pro 11 apesta. Si ven unas líneas blancas en algunas partes del video, es porque usé ése editor. Soy nuevo usando esa versión así que no sé cómo arreglarlo *En el cap 1 use la beta 1, en el 2 la 2 y en el 3 la 3 xD *Gracias a la nueva pc pude poner una pequeña escena extra en la que niko entra a la "Fase Beta" donde se activa el "Enb Series", un mod de gráficos. *Para hacer que CJ se siente en la silla de la pc tuve que buscar un tutorial de cómo hacer las animaciones que yo quiero con CLEO, así que no pregunten y busquen tutoriales! *Sí, le hice un pequeño tributo a lauxer :) *A partir del minuto 23:20, no se qué pasó con la iluminación del mapa, se veía como si las nubes hubiesen tapado la luz, ya que al horizonte está iluminado jaja *En el minuto 27:38 lo que se escucha es una escena de los Simpson, cuando Moe deja a Homer/o a cargo de la taberna. Y lo que pasa ya se lo imaginan si no vieron ese capítulo xD *Si sos argentino, seguramente reconocerás la parte 30:29. Si no te suena nada, mirate esta propaganda de movistar: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhvgx4sPYcA *La última parte, aunque no me crean, fue la PRIMERA escena que hice de todo el capítulo xD. Sí, yo hago todas las escenas desordenadas y luego en un proyecto las junto todas. Así es como hago yo estos capítulos jaja. *También la última parte, es un (claro) remake del segundo trailer de GTA IV. Si no lo has visto, que haces acá? Miralo y comparalo! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOZ8bRAO7YQ Categoría:Vídeos